Airlines and other mobile platform providers, such as companies that provide passenger and/or cargo transportation by bus, train or ship, often maintain travel metrics and fault data during operation of the mobile platform. Metrics data generally include information and data regarding such things as origin and destination information for the mobile platform, passenger information and flight crew information, travel times, fueling information, etc. Fault data generally include data detailing problems with the mobile platform that were detected during the operation of the mobile platform. This fault data is used to determine whether the mobile platform meets regulatory and operational requirements and can be re-dispatched or redeployed.
Often, the metric and fault data are recorded by hand on preprinted forms during operation of the mobile platform and maintained in metrics and maintenance logbooks. The logbooks are generally carried off the mobile platform by crew of the mobile platform when the mobile platform reaches a mobile platform terminal at its destination. The metrics and fault data are then keyed into a ground based computer system to be stored in an electronic database. The ground based computer system may include a “master” logbook database, operational decision aid systems, e.g. mobile platform health management systems, and/or data repository systems, e.g. maintenance history systems. Often the forms can be multi-part forms where each part goes to a different department at the mobile platform terminal. Additionally, corrective maintenance actions taken to address the fault reports need to be recorded in the logbooks to be available to crew members of the mobile platform when the mobile platform departs from the terminal for another destination. Such data entry tasks are time consuming and provide data to using systems after significant time delay. Furthermore, this paper logbook process is labor intensive and has significant inefficiencies inherent in the process. Further yet, faults may occur during high workload periods on the mobile platform causing the mobile platform operators to delay recording or not record certain information, such as fault codes that allow direct correlation to system generated fault messages. Such delayed or non recording can inhibit timely clearing of the fault condition by the mobile platform maintenance crew.
Recently, some mobile platform providers have implemented electronic metrics and fault data recordation and maintenance systems where an electronic logbook is utilized. The electronic logbook includes electronic forms that are utilized by crew onboard the mobile platform during operation of the mobile platform. Although the electronic logbooks increase efficiency, they, too, generally need to be removed from the mobile platform to download the data to the ground based computer system and stored in electronic databases. The ground based systems can provide the capability to efficiently process metrics and fault information and can help prioritize which faults should be addressed and to identify the particular maintenance procedure needed to address the particular fault report. Since the clearing of a fault may be required to dispatch the mobile platform on another mission, this delay can affect the schedule of operation of the mobile platform.
With the prevalence of contemporary communication, downloading the metrics and fault data from the electronic logbooks to the ground based systems while the electronic logbooks remain on board the mobile platforms is possible. However, mobile platforms move throughout the country and the world with a variety of electronic communication connectivity options and availability en-route and at each mobile platform terminal. For example, connectivity at certain mobile platform terminals may employ IEEE 802.11 or global packet radio service (GPRS) wireless protocols, while other terminals may employ VHF and satellite networks. Yet other terminals may utilize broadband satellite networks and still other terminals may not have communication connectivity availability, but instead may use a direct wired connection. VHF and satellite communications are available for transfer of data while the mobile platform is en-route.
Therefore, there is a need to move mobile platform metrics and fault data and maintenance records between such electronic logbooks and the ground based mobile platform terminal systems in an efficient, repeatable and secure automated manner.